


Comedic Visit

by Anonymoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Clyde is the orange ghost, Gen, I mean I'm not good at comedy so, Some Humor, eh oh well, strange that there's no tag for him, when a great game meets the DDR machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoo/pseuds/Anonymoo
Summary: A new game is plugged into Game Central Station. One in particular decides to grace the Bad Anon group, whoopee cushion and puns included.





	Comedic Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm actually posting this dang story..and anything in general. Huh. For a little clarification, this was made back in 2016, and is based off a video I found on YouTube around the same time. Here's the specific link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFIThkt63l0

"So, uh… What's your name, new guy?"

A black text box appeared above the skeleton, and as white text was displayed, there was this sort of…deep chuckling "heh" that followed in line with the words.

*sans. sans the skeleton.

A game called "Step Mania" was just plugged in by some anonymous person not more than a couple days ago. Some of the various characters from the console songs have already made themselves known. One of them being Muffet, a parlor spider that has graceful mannerisms and her "spider cupcake" pet at her side. There was another called Mettaton, a box-shaped robot that was...rather animated and dramatic, despite his metal exterior.

However, the current skeleton in the Bad Anon group has hardly ever been heard of much, so his appearance within the presence of the Bad Guys was surprising to say the least. Especially when he's late in the first place.

*i've heard of this group from the other characters. always wanted to see what it was about.

"You're not a bad guy?" an orange ghost questioned incredulously.

Sans gave them all a wider grin than the one he was already wearing. It stretched along his face and made it look like he was overly amused with something that only he was privy to. *nope.

"Then what are you?" Everyone was interested; who in their right mind would come here if they weren't one of them?

*a humerus comedian, what else?

Some of the characters didn't get it, but a zombie and other skeletal figure understood, only the zombie made choked grunts and the skeleton in a pirate outfit made clacking sounds with his teeth. Either way, it wasn't that much of a reaction.

"Well.. Okay." The orange ghost didn't know how to go about continuing the topic at hand, so one of the Bad Guys in the circle decided to intervene, a large man in overalls with huge hands, aka Ralph.

"Why are you still here then? We talk and that's it, so there's no real reason for you to hang about." Granted Ralph isn't that big of a talker in these anyways.

Sans didn't lose his grin as his gaze turned to him. *aw come on. don't be a stick in the mud, chum. there's no harm, right everyone? it's not like i'm dangerous or anything..

No one seemed keen to correct him on that. Everyone is threatening in their own way, but so far the short skeleton isn't doing a whole lot.

"Er... As long as he isn't causing any fighting Ralph, he can stay." Ralph grumbled at the response in his direction and leaned back in his seat, silent for the rest of the time the meeting continued. He preferred it that way.

Sans didn't speak up much after that, for not long after everyone started talking and saying their piece he fell asleep in his plastic chair. When the meeting came to a close not more than half an hour later, Sans suddenly jerked awake. He flashed the group his signature grin when he took notice of how things were being wrapped up.

*better get on my way as well. be seeing you.

Within a split second he vanished from his seat, leaving the other characters mildly surprised at his disappearance act. There was nothing left from him having been there except for a whoopee cushion lying innocently in the middle of the chair seat.


End file.
